Tina Johnson
Lyle Johnson Unnamed parents-in-law |status = Alive |actor = L. Scott Caldwell |appearance = "Strange Fruit" }} Tina Johnson is an incidental character who appears in the Season Nine episode "Strange Fruit" as the wife of serial killer Charles Johnson. Background Nothing is known about Tina before she met her husband Charles. When she married him, they found that they would be unable to conceive a child together due to a castration attack Charles suffered in the 1960s, when he was still a teenager, which forced him to take testosterone pills to deal with the effects of the attack. As a result, Tina apparently resorted to a sperm bank and subsequently conceived a son, Lyle, although she admitted to Morgan that her heart sank when she was told she had a son; knowing America hasn't been 'too kind' to black boys. She went on to have a turbulent relationship with Lyle, who would go into bursts of rage, sometimes culminating in acts of violence, one of which involved him throwing a television set at her head. In the following years, Charles became a serial killer, murdering two of the men who castrated him in 1978 and then killing two women (including Lyle's ex-girlfriend Mary Ann Beck), who were the daughters of other assailants that he couldn't get to, in 2003 before burying all of their bodies in the family backyard, unbeknownst to Tina and Lyle. For unspecified reasons, she and Charles sleep in separate rooms; Tina would later go on to claim that it was because Charles snored loudly. In her personal life, while she didn't hold a job like Charles and Lyle, she spent her spare time remodeling the house and was described by Charles as "a real Martha Stewart." Strange Fruit In the episode, Tina is the first to return home, only to find that the BAU and police are searching the house and digging up the family backyard after a burst drainage pipe exposes two of Charles's victims. Tina protests against the searching as she is interrogated by a couple of police officers. When Charles and Lyle return from their work as contractors, Tina tells the former that they found skeletons in the backyard and that the police were suspecting them of being killers. She then watches as Lyle flees from the scene after being spotted by Hotch. When Lyle is captured, the entire family is taken to a local police station. Tina is interrogated by Morgan, who asks her about Lyle, and she tells him about his violent behavior. Because of the brutal nature of the victims' deaths, Tina is soon let off the hook but continued to assist the BAU with information about Lyle, and later Charles when the former is exonerated from being the killer. At the end of the episode, Charles confesses to being the unsub. She is last seen sitting beside her son as Rossi approaches them, giving them a remorseful look before walking away without another word. Appearances *Season Nine **"Strange Fruit" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects